Rebel Life
by Cassturn93
Summary: Sequel to Temple Life. Life on the streets is hard. Little did Ezra know that his life would be change by a gem shaped ship and it's crew. However going from a street rat to a rebel Jedi is a tough transition to make.
1. Visions

Rebel Life

Visions

"Night Hera" Kanan said as he headed to his cabin to sleep.

"Night love" Hera replied.

Kanan laid down in his bunk. In no time he was asleep.

¢ §$¡€ ¡§ ₩€$0~£

An old comm tower covered in overgrown vines. A kid was inside it. The streets of a planet with lots of golden green grass. The kid showed up again.

"Who is this kid?" Kanan thought.

The kid kept showing up in different places. He always seemed to cause trouble in most places he showed up. The kid would jump the railing of the Ghost in the loading bay landing in front of Kanan. He would show up on a rooftop over head.

Then there was the parts Kanan wasn't sure about. The times the kid actually helped him.

"There you are dad." The kid said to him as he tried to escape a stormtrooper. "I'm sorry sir my dad just really loves Empire Day."

Kanan was confused with this statement. There was no way that was true. Could the kid be covering for him? He wasn't sure. There were other times like that.

Finally Kanan saw sapphire eyes and dark Raven hair that almost looked blue. The kid had a grin that said he was up to something.

"I don't even want to know." Kanan said.

Then everything went red for a split second then black.

"Kanan your eyes" the kid said in a worried tone.

€ §$

Kanan woke up on the floor of his cabin.

"Not again! Force why won't you leave me alone." This was the third time he had this vision.

As the years went by he would have the vision more frequently. It had started when he first joined Hera. After five years it became every night. Then they went to Lothal and he didn't have to be asleep to have the vision. He literally couldn't close his eyes without having it. Once he even had it while fighting off a TIE. Kanan wasn't sure if it was part of the vision or if he was actually seeing the kid running to the TIE once he shot it down.

"Ok, that's new. I must be going insane." Kanan said to himself.

"Nice shot love." Hera said over the comm.

"Was there a kid in that field?"

"Not that I saw. Why?" She asked.

"I thought I saw someone. Maybe it was nothing." He replied.

"I didn't see anything." Sabine replied.

"Maybe your just seeing things boss." Zeb added.

"A vision?" Hera asked.

"Maybe, I've been having them a lot lately." He answered.

¢ $§

On the streets of Lothal Ezra was picking the pockets of some rich travelers to earn a little extra money.

"Philipe, I'm back and I've got a shipment for you." He called as he entered the pawn shop.

"Oh Ezra, what goods have you brought me this time." The store owner said.

Ezra dumped the contents of his backpack on the counter.

"This" he replied as jewelry and expensive technology landed.

Philipe picked up some of it and started examining it.

"I taught you well." He replied examining a ring with a large gem stone.

"So how much?"

"I'll give you one percent of the total worth."

"Our deal is half."

"And what would someone like you do if you where caught with this much money?" Philipe asked slipping Ezra a piece of paper with a large number written on it.

"One percent is fine. I'd be arrested immediately for stealing if I had half that on me." Ezra replied.

"Smart kid. You've got talent for sure. Only stealing the best and only enough to not get caught. Then playing it safe by only keeping what you need." The shop keeper said.

"Well you have any food?"

"Of course my dear Ezra. In the back room. Hopefully one day this will be unnecessary and you'll be living the good life you deserve." Philipe said opening the container for the boy to come back.

"Thanks as always." Ezra replied before heading to the back room and eating whatever he could find.

"No problem kid. A good kid like you shouldn't have to live like this." He said. "I'd give my life if it meant getting you off the streets."

Five years later Philipe was dead. Ezra had watched him die. On his way home he saw a gem shaped ship shoot down a TIE. He got his TIE pilot helmet from that TIE. He knew he'd see that ship again.

Once back at his tower he removed the comm from the helmet.

"I'll sell this tomorrow." He said.

He went to a pawnshop near Philipe's.

"I thought you only worked for Philipe?" The shopkeeper asked when Ezra gave her the comm.

"Normally, but the shop is closed."

"It should be open. Maybe Philipe is just out pickpocketing again. It should open soon."

"He was shot yesterday. I watched it happen." Ezra said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You were always his favorite street rat. He always said you showed potential." The woman replied.

Ezra left the shop and headed over to Philipe's. He broke in from the back. He climbed into the vents where he found a folded paper with his name on it.

Ezra,

this is your share of everything you ever sold here. I hope someone finds you soon being I'm no longer around to look after you.

Your friend

Ezra pocketed the money and the letter.

"I hope you're right old friend. Maybe that ship I saw yesterday can take me somewhere better than this." Ezra said as he lift the shop for the last time.

He had no idea how right he was. The Ghost would indeed take him to a better place because that was where he was supposed to be. He just had to get to it first.


	2. Check Up

Rebel Life

Check Up

Hera ushered Ezra into the med bay of the Ghost.

"Hera I'm fine. I just moved in what could possibly be wrong with me?" Ezra complained.

"I'm sorry Ezra, but I can't just let you move in without having somewhat of an idea on your medical status." Hera replied.

"Perfectly healthy. I haven't been sick in months." Ezra replied.

"Ezra you've been living on the streets for years on your own up until two days ago. There's no telling how that has affected your growth and overall health." The captain replied.

"Kanan tell her I'm fine." Ezra said seeing the Jedi.

"Actually I agree with her. We do need to know, and I'm betting you haven't been to a doctor in a while." Kanan said. "Just humor us."

"Is this entire crew against me on this?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra, we aren't against you we just want to do what's best for you, and that includes medically." Hera said.

"Besides we already know one thing that can affect you medically. We just need to find out what else could be an issue in the future." Kanan said.

"Fine then go ahead." Ezra finally gave in.

"Ok Ezra, I'm going to need your height and weight to start out with." Hera said.

Ezra sighed and stepped on a scale. Hera looked at it wrote down a number and looked at Kanan worriedly. Kanan nodded in response.

"Good now this way Ezra. I need you to stand perfectly straight against this wall." She said.

Ezra did as told. Hera marked his height.

"Ok now sit down on the bed while I take your vitals and run some test." She told the young teen.

"Do I have to?" Ezra asked.

"It will be fine Ezra. We just need to look at this stuff so we know that you really are healthy, and can keep you that way." Kanan said.

"Fine. I don't understand why you guys care so much though. Most people would have just left me on the streets to fin for myself." Ezra replied.

"We're not most people." Hera said.

She wrapped a blood pressure monitor around his upper arm and hit a button that started inflating it. Then she pulled out a stethoscope and placed it on his chest near his heart. "Ok, deep breath and hold."

Ezra took a deep breath.

"Let it out." She said then moved the stethoscope to another location and asked him to do the same thing three times.

"Well your heart and breathing sound well." She said then looked at the screen to see his blood wrote down the numbers and took note of what she had heard. "Blood pressure is low though."

"Are we done?" Ezra asked.

"Sorry kid but we need some blood work too." Kanan said.

"Plus we need to test your eye sight, hearing, BMI, and reflexes." Hera added. "Do you know if your allergic to anything besides cartren?"

"No, not to my knowledge anyways. What's cartren?" Ezra asked.

"It's something that all force users are allergic to. It affects our ability to tap into the force." Kanan explains. "Only reason we know your allergic to it is because we know your force sensitive. We just don't know how severely it will affect you."

"So your allergic to it too?" Ezra asked him.

"Yeah pretty badly too. Luckily I haven't come across it in years." Kanan answered.

Hera used a tool with a light on it to look into Ezra's ears and eyes as the two talked. She took notes after each.

"Ok now say Aha and open wide." She said.

"Ahaaaa!" Ezra said. Hera quickly took a look at his throat and teeth.

"Teeth could use some work. Your throats ok though." She said then jotted it down in her notes. She stuck something else in his mouth. "Now close and do not take that out until it beeps off."

The three waited until it beeped before Hera removed it and looked at the screen for to write down his temperature.

"Now Ezra. First you are going to feel a little shock. Then I'm going to put some headphones on you and I need you to raise your hand on the side you hear a beep. After that I need you to read the chart for me while covering one eye. Ok?" Hera said.

"I can do that." Ezra said.

Hera put a small device on Ezra's arm. He felt a small shock. Hera wrote down some numbers. She looked at Kanan worried again.

"We're going to have to test his vitamin levels." She said.

"I figured we would. I'll add that to the list of blood test." Kanan said.

Then Hera tested Ezra's hearing and eye sight.

"Ok we are almost done. All we need now is reflexes and the blood work." She told Ezra.

"Actually just the blood work. His reflexes are above normal." Kanan corrected.

"Good so I don't have to get hit in the knee." Ezra said.

"Do you by any chance know your blood type?" Hera asked.

"No, why? Should I?" The teen answered.

"I'll add it to the list." Kanan said.

"Ok Ezra, now you're going to feel a little pinch." Hera said as she tied a band around his arm. She stuck the needle in and withdrew two tubes of blood. Then she quickly injected a couple shots into his arms in different spots.

"Ok, now we're done. Eat this and stay in here until morning." She said giving Ezra a cookie.

Kanan took the two tubes of blood and started running the blood test. Sabine and Chopper came and helped him out.

By the next morning they had a medical file made up for Ezra, as well as a diet plan for him.

Ezra Bridger,

Age: 14

Birthday: NA

Hight: 4 ft 8 in

Weight: 96 LB 3 oz

BMI: 17.5

Blood pressure: 80/50

Pulse: 27 mps

Temp: 98.5

Blood type: AB+

Midichlorian count: 14000

Recommend supplemental nutrition diet no ration bars until farther notice. Has lived several years on the street without access to a proper meal or medical care. Dentistry needs improvement but can wait. Hygiene, pretty fine.

Is force sensitive.

"Well Ezra, you can leave the med bey." Hera told the teen as soon as everyone was up. "Breakfast is ready for you in the kitchen."

"Thanks Hera." Ezra replied before jumping out of the bed and following her.

"Tonight you can sleep on the top bunk in Zeb's cabin. We all figured that would be the most comfortable for you." Hera said as they walked.

"I'd be fine anywhere." Ezra replied.

"Why does Ezra get that when I get space waffles and ration bars?" Zeb asked looking at the food chart Hera had hung up, and then Ezra's plate.

"Zeb, you weren't starving on the streets earlier this week." Sabine said.

Ezra sat down and Hera put a plate in front of him. He looked at everyone else's plate. His was different.

"Just eat what you can Ezra. Zeb will probably eat whatever you can't finish. Don't try to eat it all or you'll make yourself sick." She told him.

"No promises." Ezra replied.

"I'm putting you on a subliminal diet so you will have special drinks and snack bars then the rest of us for a while. I'm going to have to make a supply run to get them though." Hera explains.

"Hera, it's not necessary please don't go out of your way for any special things for me." Ezra said.

"It is to necessary Ezra. It's get you back on the proper growth charts. You're way behind and you could die if things don't change." She replied.

Kanan walked in and started making kaf. He grabbed a breakfast bar poured a cup and then sat down.

"Morning everyone." He said.

"Your up later than normal." Hera noted.

"Was up late running test remember." Kanan remarked.

"Never stopped you before love why now?" Hera asked looking at him.

Kanan looked over at Ezra who was shoving food in his mouth like a monster.

"Slow down kid. No ones going to take it away." He told the boy.

Ezra growled at him and scooted his plate closer to him. He did slow down though. Hera and Sabine rolled their eyes. Zeb started laughing.

"So why so late?" Hera asked Kanan again.

"Had something on my mind so I decided to meditate on it." Kanan admitted gesturing his head in Ezra's direction.

"Did you find what you were looking for love?" She asked.

"There's a lot of adjustments we are all going to have to make." The Jedi replied.


End file.
